Golden Rainbow
Golden Rainbow is the 3rd largest world with 4,804 countries. It runs at a rate of six game-months per day. History * 15th of October 2007: Golden Rainbow reaches the year 2500 at 16pm (UTC). * 24th of April 2008: Allied Forces and the United Confederation, two of the major powers on GR, go to war over allegations of spying and treaty breaking. * 31st of May 2008: A cease fire is declared, and negotiations over a peace treaty begin. * 21st of July 2008: Allied Forces and the United Confederation sign the Treaty of the Great War * 21st of April 2009: processing changes from 3 game months per day to 4. * 18th of May 2010: Wendy declares war on Scarlet, plunging the United Confederation into a short civil war that ends with the exodus of several players. * 24th of May 2010: Independent Defense Coalition begins open recruitment on the Simcountry forums. * 17th of June 2010: EO declares war on the United Confederation for harboring Wendy, resulting in the destruction of the empires of John L and Jack Jones. Geography Golden Rainbow is made up of 10 continents. Each of them is an island, some of which have smaller islands attached to them. (A)Antilia Major Main article: Antilia Major '' It is the largest continent of Golden Rainbow. It is divided into 19 major regions, which are divided into many countries. A total of 1072 countries are located on the continent. '"Advanced Players"' on this continent: * Tattooed Priest (B)Auriga Bella ''Main article: Auriga Bella '' '"Advanced Players"' on this continent: *Homerdome *SCDemocrat ©Centura Donna ''Main article: Centura Donna '' * The fourth largest Continent on Golden Rainbow. It is the home of the United Confederation Centura and the Allied Forces Centura Donna federation branches. Following the signing of the Treaty of the Great War, no AF presence is allowed within the region of North Franklin. '"Advanced Players"' on this continent: * Zeba - ''Peoples Republic of AbeZart * Prime Minister Wilson - Colony of Virginia * Klarina - Mir Wars on Centura Donna * The Sabo Rebellion - After claims that the Gamemasters were being unfair to large empires, Sabo declared war on all the new players in the region. After months of fighting the GR community ended the holocaust. * The Great Centuran War - Widely acknowledged to be the precursor to the Great War. General Dirt of the Dirt empire withdrew from the UC and declared war on several Allied Forces members. Months later a peace was agreed upon, but only after heavy damage to both parties. * The Great War, Centura Donna Theatre- At the beginning of the war, Austia and General Dirt declared on three member states of Daconia's empire, one of David Walker's and one Defcon country. All Allied Forces countries, with the exception of one country belonging to Daconia, were defeated quickly. Later in the War Austia and Aqua Rainbow squared off. With the support of the UC many of Aqua's countries fell. Aqua eventually, at great cost, captured Austia's war horse. A short while later Austia crashed LRDs through 12 C3s to liberate his country and for all accounts and purposes, ended all major fighting on Centura Donna. * Belligerents: Austia - URM, Dirt - Dirtcommand, Tattooed Priest - Urijah, Awesome O - A Bevy of Garhok Gnarflers, Aqua Rainbow - United Mercia, David Walker - Land of Liam, Defcon - Camp Lejuene, Daconia - Amis Bar and Grill. (D) Draca Mixor Main article: Draca Mixor '' '"Advanced Players"' on this continent: * maharaja (E) Eridana ''Main article: Eridana '' '"Advanced Players"' on this continent: (F) Hercula Major ''Main article: Hercula Major '' '"Advanced Players"' on this continent: * John L - ''Map Dominion * Laguna - Stardust (G) Lacerta Main article: Lacerta '' '"Advanced Players"' on this continent: * C.Rabs - ''Kingdom of the Crab * Blue Serpent - * Scarlet - Scarlet Citadel * Michael - Gold Coast (H) Lynx Minor Main article: Lynx Minor '' '"Advanced Players"' on this continent: *Mur *prodigiousbastard (I) Paova Major ''Main article: Paova Major '' '"Advanced Players"' on this continent: * General Dirtrocker - ''Rogue River (J) Virgina Bella Main article: Virgina Bella '' '"Advanced Players"''' on this continent: * Steven Ryan * Jack Jones Federations Major Federations on Golden Rainbow: Independent Defense Coalition (IDC) - An economic and military federation lead by Scarlet. Politics Golden Rainbow is a peaceful world with the potential for major conflict. Many large empires exist, but they maintain friendly relations with one another. Any rogue leader will quickly find himself overwhelmed on all fronts by a combined effort of the major powers. The political landscape generally favors the militarily capable. Security Council ''Main article: Golden Rainbow Security Council '' The Security Council of Golden Rainbow deals with maintaining peace and security between nations. The Security Council is automatically extended to 15 members. They are: *Presidents who are added to the Hall of Fame are member of the Security Council for 5 months. *Presidents who play Simcountry regularly are member of the Security Council for 2 months. Climate The Climate of Golden Rainbow is wet mainly in the equatorial and temperate zone. Some of the largest daily temperature ranges on Golden Rainbow occur in western sections of Antilia Major. Southern Virgina Bella is one of the coldest places in the Southern Hemisphere, and can act as a source of subpolar air masses for Southern continents. The most active place on GR for tropical cyclone activity lies east and southeast of Antilia Major and east of Eridana. Northern Lynx Minor, South Virgina Bella shows the coldest temperatures almost every year while Antilia Major and Virgina Bella shows the hottest. See also * Worlds in Simcountry External links * Golden Rainbow Category:Golden Rainbow Category:Worlds